


Nineteen

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Jinnobi Challenge, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives, Raising Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Obi-Wan was 19 once too.





	Nineteen

“He’d absolutely mooning over her, Qui. I don’t think he’s said a single sentence that wasn’t about her in two days. It’s unbearable.” Obi-Wan complained, exhausted. “I wish you were here to help.”

“He’s nineteen, love. You were nineteen once too. I’m sure you remember what it feels like to be in love when you're that age.” Qui-Gon chuckled, shaking his head slightly

“Tell me I wasn’t as bad as him when I was his age.” Obi-Wan asked to hologram of his bondmate.

“You weren’t.” Obi-Wan sighed with relief. Then Qui-Gon continued. “You were much much worse. All that attention was focused on me and you weren’t very good at shielding.”

Obi-Wan covered his face with his hands, flushing red.

“I love that you still blush. It’s been more than a decade and you still blush.” Qui-Gon laughed.

“You really felt all of it?”

“Well, maybe not all of it, but I took a lot of cold showers during that time. Even without the Force...you were pretty loud sometimes, dear. I could hear you in the shower.”

Obi-Wan laid his head down on the table and sighed. “Of course you could.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
